Right happens
by lil-disaster
Summary: Slightly AU story about how I think my Amell would react to Alistair's words after the Landsmeet and what it would lead to. I do not own anything, Bioware does. Reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

- A new message from Amarantine, Your Majesty. - said a butler and handed a letter to the King of Ferelden.

Three years after… the coronation, Alistair still found himself excited and impatient to open each letter he received form the Warden Commander Arja Amell. After she took over the command of the Vigil keep, he had to have the information on the events there and requested her to write him a letter every now and then. He should have known better hoping to keep in touch with her. She made it a rule to write a report to "His Majesty" every two weeks. The reports were brief and unemotional. At first, she enumerated the attacks of the Darkspawn and casualties, then, after the Wardens defeated one more major threat, reports turned into a two-line letters stating nothing changed or an occasional group of hurlocks was eliminated.

This one was not an exception.

Alistair contemplated writing a reply asking her about her life, but he knew there would be no use: she only cited her reports and evaded every personal question. One of the letters in the very beginning of the Architect campaign in which he squarely inquired how she was doing was returned with a comment: "I am deeply sorry, Your Majesty, but you seem to have misplaced the letter". He got the message, angrily torn the paper sheet and decided that if the mage wanted to be so stubborn he should let her.

Only it was not so easy. After the Landsmeet he came to put an end to their relationship and she was stunned by what he said. At first, she seemed to be truly surprised. She told him that as far as she knew, no one could order the King around. She sounded bitter saying that but when he offered her to be his mistress, she laughed in his face. He was so angry that moment, he smashed one of her presents against the wall.

She laughed some more, stating he learned nothing from his life. Then she burned the remnants of the statuette into dust and with a swift move of her stuff made it fly out the window. He just stood there dumbfounded as she patted him on the shoulder and left, saying his future wife had better be able not only carry his children but tolerate him as well.

They did not talk since except for the night before the Final battle, when Arja came to his room without knocking on the door, almost catching him thumbing with a white rune she gave him along with the perished statuette.

- What the hell! Do they not teach you to knock in the Circle? - Alistair shouted, aggravated at almost being caught contemplating their past.

- Oh, forgive me, Your Highness! - she sarcastically said in a high-pitched voice playing a scared naive girl.

This, obviously, made him even angrier. But she didn't let him intervene.

- Your humble servant - I mean myself, of course, came to ask what we are going to do tomorrow? We only have Riordan and me to kill the blasted monster. If your Majesty does not mind, I suggest we should spit.

- What happened to your memory, woman? Since when can I not do that? I am a Grey Warden! I have been one longer that you did!

- Riiiight… Except you are now on your way to reign and if you die, so does the chance for Ferelden to have some decent future. - Arja looked him squarely in the face and sneered.

- You do not know that! - Alistair muttered through clenched teeth. He knew that she was right, but her arrogant attitude and audacity eliminated the chance he would agree.

- Oh, yes, I do. And so do you. I hope that this is why you hopped at the path to throne do eagerly. I mean I hope the reason for your regal ambitions is not just vanity. - she shrugged.

She was so cold and indifferent as if the fact that it was barely a month since they last shared tender moments in the camp was nothing to her. Perhaps it was.

- I am not going to listen to such nonsense! - he shouted, totally losing his cool. Arja smiled.

- Get the hell out of here!

- Oh, I am not finished, Your Majesty… -she started, but he was having none of it.

- You think I care? Get out, or I will throw you away!

- No, you won't. - she said, forming a ball of ice-blue matter in her palm. - Listen here, whiny boy. Morrigan and I know how to increase our chance of killing the Archdemon by half and not risk the fate of Ferelden. This will include a little inconvenience on your part, you can call it sacrifice or whatever, but if you care a little bit for Ferelden, you will do it. You already made me eliminate one more potential slayer of the bloody creature for the sake of you pride, so you kind of owe Ferelden a little more and you ass on a big golden chair!

He was awe-struck, when he realized the mage was ready to attack him, but when it sunk in, the barrier was crossed. He caught her chin in his fingers, not caring a bit for the bruises he was likely to leave.

- I am listening, mage. I will do what should be done and you will never dare talk to me with that condescending manner of yours. Understand?

- That's the attitude. - She was unfazed by the outrage. - Follow me, Morrigan will explain everything.

He followed her to Morrigans bedchamber. He did not ask her anything. He did not object what Morrigan said. He wanted her to see what he was capable of and how resolute her could be. Only when Morrigan suggested they started the ritual, he turned to the leaving warden and sarcastically asked:

- So you are not going to watch? Or partake?

Arja never turned or answered as she left.

The next day was a blur. Morrigan disappeared. They divided the rest of the group into two parties: Arja took Wynne, her dog, Vertigo and Sten. Alistair was left with Leliana, Zevran, Oghren and Shale. Arja's group found their way to the beast first. When Alistair next saw her, Wynne was healing her wound as she applied healing potion to the cut on Vertigo's back.

Then there was coronation, other festives, but Arja just chose her boon and left for Amaranthine along with Vertigo. They barely said a couple of words to one another, but after the battle the mage distanced herself from the King, adopted a very respectful and detached manner of communication as if they never met before. Alistair expected more acrimonious remarks and was caught off guard by the lack thereof. He could only reciprocate the attitude at the moment.

Now he remembered that she was as detached when he paid a visit to Vigil's keep. She sank on her knee, bowed her head and spoke to him in short phrases, each of them starting with his title. None of her new recruits except Oghren had any idea that they were acquainted let alone intimate.

The life of a King was filled with events: cities to visit, battles to win, negotiations to hold… Alistair managed to forget about her at first. When he found himself reminiscing the past, he took to study governance. He got himself so busy that Teagan and Eamon asked him to loosen his life. He never listened, as having his mind full with tactics and war theories helped not to be bored to death during the long evening balls set up to introduce him to every noble woman in Ferelden and facilitate the search for a new Queen. Alistair surprisedly found out that noble women were all more or less like Isolde, which did not help him grow affection towards them. They never had anything bad happen to them (bless the Maker for that, of course) so even the most intelligent of them seemed to him so far off the ground he wondered if they ever looked out their windows. And he perfectly knew that it was his newfound status, not himself, that made them eager to get to know him. When he was a bastard, he was sure, any of them would look at him like Isolde did - as if he had been undeserving. He missed the camp and the aura of equality that was present there. The Blight did bring people together after all.

And now, he mused looking at the report, it's been three years since he rose to power and two years and a half since he last saw her. When they defeated the Architect he was on a trip to the opposite end of Ferelden and by the time he finally got back it seemed too late to pay a visit to Vigil's Keep. Not that he wanted to go there that much.

He was undecided. He got his mind set on marrying a woman and raising children but could not choose the proper one. He did not compare them to Arja - there was nothing alike between the former Circle mage and noble ladies he met so the comparison lost its point. He simply considered all the options he had - there were a lot to choose from - but none of them made him want to stop the search. He liked to think it was the process than was so appealing to him. Rumor had it the King was too engrossed in his studies and cares to build his life, and it only added to his popularity. Alistair enjoyed the approval of commoners more than the urges to be a proper ruler he often got from the nobles. He was in no hurry, as he once declared to Teagan.

Teagan and Eamon did not approve of the fact that Alistair neglected this responsibility, but had no influence in the matter. They only hoped that one of the events they held would bring a lady nice enough to the ballroom and eventually result in royal marriage. The forthcoming event was the three-year anniversary of the defeat of the Blight and the counselors had a long argument on whether or not they should invite the Warden Commander. They did not doubt the role of the Grey and the Hero of Ferelden in the victory and it finally seemed peaceful enough to ask Arja Amell to leave Vigil's Keep but Eamon insisted that her presence will only further distract the King considering their ended relationship. Teagan stood by the diplomatic matter of the disrespect they would show the Grey if they ignored them once again. Even though the Grey did not represent any state, they still were a power to keep in mind and revere. In the end, they had to resort to the king's decision.

Alistair only nodded to Teagan when he mentioned diplomatic order and asked him to send the invitation to the Wardens, inviting not only his former ally but all the Warden who would be eager to come to the celebration.

It was not surprising, that she did not mention the celebration in her report and preferred to answer to Teagan. But what was in her letter still was a blow to what they all expected. The letter was quite informal and even heartfelt as Alistair learned when he demanded Teagan gave it to him, not quite believing what his counselor was saying.

She was glad to hear from Teagan and hoped he was happy with his new wife (how did she even know?). They Grey were grateful for the invitation. The Commander assured Teagan of her highest consideration of the King's will and stated the Grey were to appear at the celebration. The delegation of five wardens from the Vigil's keep was to arrive at the palace a day prior to the celebration. The delegation will be headed by deputy Warden Commander. Arja Amell did not bother to come. She was leaving the Keep a week before the event for Antiva.

Alistair tried to conceal his discontent and succeeded for the most part. He got used to people of the highest titles and wealthiest families almost jump to his words and the rejection no matter how mildly it was put stung him. On the second though, there was nothing extraordinary - Arja could not care less for the unspoken code of nobles, being a mage brought up in the Circle and a Warden free from the King's power. She showed that many times during their travels and Alistair was for some reason glad to find that she did not change.

- Teagan? Correct me, if I am wrong, we do not have any major plans for the next week? - Eamon did not like where this was going, when Alistair finally looked away from the message for Teagan, cast a glance at the opened envelope at his desk and asked this question.

- Well, no, Alistair.

- Good. I am going to pay a visit to Vigil's Keep and get acquainted with the deputy Warden Commander. And lady Amell herself. It's been a long time and I do not the Grey to be neglected.

- Are you sure, Alistair, - asked Eamon. - There is no urgency in this visit, we could plan it out, you can return with the wardens after the celebration..

- Or they can come with me. I can also pay a couple of visits to the arlings along the way. It can be useful to see how people live there when their rulers are not prepared to show off their perfection.

- You study too much, Alistair, - sighed Eamon. - Are you sure it is not because of…

- Arja? - asked the King. - Because of her as well. I haven't seen her for three years and she made a lot for me and the kingdom. I definitely want to see how she is doing.

- A trip to visit your fellow comrade. I see. - Eamon hesitated to ask a personal question and Alistair was not going to help him out.

- Exactly. I am going to travel incognito. Teagan, ask the Guard captain to select three best guards who are smart enough not to give out who we are and tell them to pack. We are leaving the day after tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Arja rushed towards the rink where the competition between the students of wardens started. She overslept and nobody woke her up so she was afraid to miss the performance of her fellow students. There were no mages so the combat was waged with wooden weapons and the Warden commander was one of the people who took classes in melee weapon fight. She was strongly advised against taking part as it could damage the reputation of the Hero of Ferelden and she was secretly glad - since she had only been experienced with her stuff, daggers and swords did not obey her as eagerly. As for the bow… she could not handle in in the least.

Her usual sparring partner, a seventeen year old girl from the nearest village only attended biweekly lessons for three months. Arja had Nathaniel and Leer, another warden train her for over a year. A farmer's daughter was quickly surpassing her skill. She came just in time to see Narya on her back and out of competition on the hand of a lanky boy at least two years younger.

- So, I see I came too late to cheer for you? How about a nice breakfast to make up for your bruises? - she smiled at the girl hoping she was not crushed by defeat. It was in vain.

- I am never gonna learn this! Who is going to protect my mother and the babe when darkspawn come? - Narya was on the verge of tears.

- You are gonna learn, Narya. And I hope we will be able to drive off the rest of them. In fact I think we are almost done…

- I am literally the worst here! And you never know when they come out!

- The second part is true, I am afraid. As for being the worst, I am sure you are going to beat me no later than next week, - Arja smiled to the surprised girl and shrugged at her disbelief.

- But you are a mage, not a warrior… - the girl mumbled, sorrow and shame on her face overpowered by some kind of pride.

- That much is true. But this mage is still a human with the same limbs that are being trained for over a year.

- Bullshit! - Narya stood with her mouth gaping.

- Nope. - Arja shrugged once again. - But do not tell anyone. First, you will damage my reputation as a devastator of all evil, and second, no one is gonna believe you. And never speak this way. You are a young lady, not a drunken sailor.

- I won't tell anyone. I always thought you surrendered on purpose and played to my advantage because of pity.

- Nope, - laughed the mage. - I really am that bad. And you played to your advantage yourself.

- I gave up in a fight because I was sure I could only win by the partner's mercy.

- Well, do you want me to ask that boy to fight you again?

- Yes, I do!

The kid was almost afraid when approached by the Warden Commander. But he was willing to fight an easy target again before Arja. The warden fully realized that the fact he ended up on his back was mostly due to his cockiness and self-assuredness, but still was very glad for the girl. When she said her farewell to the girl who was jumping with excitement at the fact she was in fact able to protect her family, Arja decided it was time to congratulate the master.

- Nathaniel! Nate! - she shouted, running into the hall of the Keep. - You, mister, are a perfect teach! Your tiny little mouse named Narya defeated someone other than weak lame me!

She saw him twitching at the sound of her voice, but never turning his gaze from a group of commoners before him. It must have been serious enough if he turned his back on her, but she decided the commander could have her fun sometimes. And all the villagers from the area already got used that the Warden commander happened to be quite a short girl originating from the Circle of Magi not some gray wise warrior in heavy scratched armor. These man will survive the shock, she thought.

- Nate! - she shouted once again, grabbing him on the shoulders and pecking a kiss on his cheek, - You are incredible!

- I am sorry, gentlemen, but he did an exceptional job and deserves some praise. A lot of praise to be honest! - she finally looked away from the archer and flashed her most friendly smile at the guests, trying to make up for the lack of proper greeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair stood by the walls of the Keep, admiring the way it was repaired. One of Amell's reports had stated it was damaged badly, but the wardens obviously did a great job since then and the place looked intact. The villages nearby were thriving. The arlessa seemed to be beyond any doubt of the governing skill. Locals had enough space for their gardens, and some of the most courageous braved the land quite far from the stronghold. Everything looked peaceful except the notices he found in every village stating the wardens were teaching self-defense twice a week on a field near the Keep. Everyone, including adolescents and women were welcome.

The king found it disturbing not to know about this from reports but he still could not but approve of the idea remembering helpless folk in the Chantry of Redcliff. He considered putting such classes into practice in every arling. The wardens can share their experience with the rest of Ferelden. Or even travel and show their example. Arja would approve of that, he thought. She always claimed people should not be helpless if they can gather the courage to fight and even made him show her a few moves and hits. His sword had been to heavy for her but she did not give up. After she cut her anckle, he resented and put an end to their evening routines. Arja was not pleased with that, as far a he could remember, it was the first time he refused her anything. She went to Zevran who was far too willing to show her a number of tricks. Most of them included what resembled hugging and groping more than combat and Alistair almost blew up with jealousy and white-hot anger. When he got her alone, he started to pour out his frustration. She seemed surprised by his reaction, asked a few tentative questions and he told her everything - the way he felt, what he thought about, why he was so discontent… In the end they kissed for the first time.

The king realized he was wearing a broad smile revisiting the memories of almost four years ago and felt the same long forgotten bitterness that was consuming him after their post-landsmeet conversation. A fight, to put it frankly. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders going to her room, he could not find the way out of his royal predicament that was open for both of them as a couple. And in the back of his mind he hoped she would solve this problem as gracefully as she always did before. But she did not. She did not offer him a helping hand, she barely said anything and at the end of his monologue he blurted out his awkward vision of that little future they had together. Like it was not hard enough, she burst our laughing.

That was the changing point. He realized that he was either wrong about her all the way or she changed in the way he did not like and failed to comprehend. He still felt guild, but what consumed him was bitterness at the understanding everything they had turned to ashes and she laughed at that. She deigned to pat him on the shoulder and that was all.

No, he decided, he was not going to ask for the help of the cold-hearted Warden. No matter how much she did for Ferelden and local villagers, he will not let her think he needs her assistance anymore. He can start classes in every arling with the resources he had there. Arja might still approve of the idea, but he had no desire offer her one more chance to laugh at him. He was a king after all, and a good one, he hoped. It stung him not to show off his knowledge and experience to prove her wrong, but he was dead set to remain above this.

He decided they should stay the night in a village near the Keep and listen to what locals had to say. His companions did not complain, they were used to life at war, but he understood that hot bath and meal as long as a comfortable bed had no opponents in any case. The village was small and the guest house reminded him of one near lake Calenhad they stayed in of their way to the Circle of Magi minus shady patrons plus some local food and people talking about some competition. The keeper's son was going to compete the following day and hoped to go up to the semi-final sparrings. That was impressive for a skinny boy of some fifteen years. Alistair decided to come to the Keep in time to see the competition.

The following morning the group did come in time, and they were even able to witness the division of sparring matches, but then they were called out by a tall elven Warden. The soldiers with the King were indignant at such interference, but Alistair was wise enough to hush them. They were a group of five armed men, obviously not farmers, and they came to the Keep incognito. The Wardens reacted quick enough and at first only separated them from the folk, even managing not to trigger any anxiety.

The elven warrior took them aside the field and inquired who they were and what brought them here. Alistair was sure none of his companions saw a subtle sign the elf gave to the guard and the castle wall, but the King almost sensed the attention of archers. The elf briefly understood who was the head of the group and only spoke to Alistair. He did not seem to recognize the King, but in the end Alistair did not expect him to.

- We are the soldiers of the King's army on the way to Denerim. We stayed a night in the inn and overheard that there was to be a competition. We wanted to see how you wardens taught the locals. We mean no harm and pose no threat. - Alsitair came up with a story on the spot.

- Where are you coming from? - asked the warden.

- Klusterville, - said Alistair and shrugged. That was the main city of the neighboring arling.

- Did they manage to stop the epidemic? - inquired the elf. - Warden Commander sent them almost all the potion we had but she is very concerned that this will not be enough.

Alistair never heard of the epidemic and doubted if that was true. Perhaps, the elf suspected something and wanted to check whether the military men told the truth. But there also was a chance that the arl did not want to notify the King about the illness because Alistair would have send someone to find out if that could have been prevented. The nobles were reluctant to show their weakness to him, he knew it. What was the case now? Alistair took a chance.

- An epidemic? When we left, there were no signs of such a disaster.

- Please, follow me. - The warden turned around without looking back. He was either dangerously stupid or confident in the archers. Stupid wardens did not live long, so the reason had to be the latter.

- Your… - started Weiros, on of the Alistair's guard, but was immediately cut off. He could not be "Your Majesty" here. Not yet. And the guardsmen did not take the idea of calling him by his name well.

- Let's go, guys. - He gestured towards the warden.

They were taken to the hall, where they were met by another warden, with long dark hair and a bow on his back.

- Nathaniel, - nodded the elf. - Meet the warriors of the King's army coming from a disease-free Klusterville.

- Thank you. Please, find Arja. - the elf disappeared and Alistair looked at the man before him. There was something familiar in his face, but he could not quite catch it.

- I greet you in the Vigil's Keep, strangers. I am the deputy Warden Commander, Nathaniel Howe.

- Howe? - Alistair's eyes narrowed. - Are you related to…

- Yes, I was. - the dark-haired archer did not even flinched. - And now I am a Grey warden.

- Since when?

- Three years ago. And that is last question I answer before I hear who you really are and what are you doing here.

- How about I execute you? I have a Howe in power in my land, and he is trying to question me!

- This land belongs to the Grey. And executing me will not be an easy task, I assure you, - snarled Nathaniel.

- It was not hard with your father, - Alistair smiled viciously.

- And I am nothing like him. - Nathaniel managed to stay calm, though I was clear he shook with rage. The guardsmen had their hands on the swords, ready to pull them, but did not do that instructed by the King not to start a fight unless he draws a weapon - I repeat my question: who are you and what are you doing here?

The door behind Howe flung open and a young woman run in. She shouted his name, but did not look alarmed, she looked genuinely happy. Alistair lowered his fists he clenched during a heated conversation. He recognized her immediately, even though she changed: her skin was not pale anymore, she obviously got used to spending a lot of time out in the sun, her hair was longer and gained a reddish hue as well because of the sun, it was loose, she did not need a bun to keep them secured in battles anymore. And she looked so happy. He almost forgot how she looked when she was pleased and carefree.

She called Howe once again, but he was too agitated to het his gaze slide off the opponent. Nathaniel noticed Alistair's face change but could not guess the reason yet. And Alistair watched her run to the son of Arl Howe and plant a kiss on his cheek before looking at the newcomers and meeting his eyes.


End file.
